Dick Shawn
Dick Shawn was an American actor and comedian. Biography Born Richard Schulefand in Buffalo, New York, he began as a stand-up comedian and appeared onscreen as himself in 1956. After this he began to appear in such films as It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World, What Did You Do in the War Daddy? and The Producers, as the beatnik Lorenzo St. DuBois. Though generally a supporting performer, Shawn played major roles in such films as Angel and Rented Lips He continued to perform his stage act for thirty-five years, and passed away mid performance in 1987. Singing Shawn sang in a number of comic stage musicals, including Gentlemen, Be Seated and A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum, as well as originating the roles of Solomon and Yoni in I'm Solomon, Lieberwitz in Halloween and Hamilton Witherspoon in Home Again, Home Again. He also sang "Love Power" in The Producers and "Snow Miser" in The Year Without a Santa Claus. Film The Producers (1968) *Love Power (solo) *Hitler's Campaign (solo) Dames at Sea (1971) *Let's Have a Simple Wedding (contains solo lines) The Year Without a Santa Claus (1974) *Snow Miser (solo) Good-bye Cruel World (1983) *Life is A Mammy-Jabber (solo) *Ain't Misbehavin' (I'm Savin' My Love for You)(solo) Stage Gentlemen, Be Seated! (1963) *In the Sunny Old South (contains solo lines) *Waltzing in the Shadows (contains solo lines) *Why Ain't We Got a Dome? (contains solo lines) *It's Not a Gentleman's War Anymore (solo) *O Miss Walkaround, Come Walking Out With Me (contains solo lines) *Gentlemen, Be Seated (solo) *I'm Matthew P. Brady, the Camera Man (duet) *Miss Dorothea Dix (contains solonlines) *What Has Become Beauty? (solo) *Grand Finale A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum (1964) *Comedy Tonight (contains solo lines) *Free (duet) *Pretty Little Picture (contains solo lines) *Everybody Ought to Have a Maid (contains solo lines) *Bring Me My Bride (contains solo lines) *Lovely (reprise)(duet) *The Dirge (contains solo lines) *Comedy Tonight (reprise)(contains solo lines) Fade Out - Fade In (1964) *The Thirties (solo) *Fear (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *I'm With You (contains solo lines) *My Fortune Is My Face (solo) *Close Harmony (contains solo lines) *The Fiddler and the Fighter (contains solo lines) I'm Solomon (1968)(originated the role) Solomon *David and Bathsheba (contains solo lines) *Hail the Son of David (contains solo lines) *Preposterous (solo) *Someone Like Me (solo) *The Three Riddles (contains solo lines) *Lord I Am But a Little Child (solo) *I Am What I Am (solo) Yoni *In Someone Else's Sandals (contains solo lines) *Have You Ever Been Alone with a King Before? (duet) *That Guilty Feeling (solo) *With Your Hand in My Hand (contains solo lines) *Lord I Am But a Little Child (Reprise) I Do! I Do! (1968) *All the Dearly Beloved/Together Forever/I Do! I Do! (duet) *Good Night (duet) *I Love My Wife (solo) *My Cup Runneth Over (duet) *Love Isn't Everything (duet) *Nobody's Perfect (duet) *A Well Known Fact (solo) *The Honeymoon Is Over (duet) *Where Are the Snows? (duet) *When the Kids Get Married (duet) *The Father of the Bride (solo) *Roll Up the Ribbons (duet) *This House (duet) Halloween (1972)(originated the role) *Would You Marry A Nut Like Me? (solo) A Musical Jubilee (1975) *Mademoiselle from Armentieres (duet) *I've Told Ev'ry Little Star (contains solo lines) *We're Blasé (contains solo lines) *I Guess I'll Have to Change My Plan (solo) *We're Blasé (reprise) *The Green Eye of the Little Yellow God (contains solo lines) *Miss Annabelle Lee (solo) *Me and My Shadow (solo) *How Jazz Was Born (reprise) *Lucky Day (solo) Home Again, Home Again (1979)(originated the role) Hamilton Witherspoon *America is Bathed in Sunlight (contains solo lines) *When the Going Gets Tough (duet) *I'm Your Guy (contains solo lines) *Wedding Song (contains solo lines) *French (solo) Gallery shawnpseudolus.jpg|'Pseudolus' and Hysterium in A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum. shawnbyron.jpg|'Byron Prongs' in Fade Out - Fade In. shawnlorenzo.jpg|'Lorenzo St. Dubois' in The Producers. shawnyoni.jpg|'Yoni' in I'm Solomon. snowmiser.jpg|'Snow Miser' in The Year Without a Santa Claus. Shawn, Dick Shawn, Dick Shawn, Dick